modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Marshall
For others with the name 'Dylan', see Dylan (disambiguation) Dylan Stardust Marshall is Haley's on-and-off boyfriend and eventual husband. For a long time Dylan had no plans for college and wished to pursue his love for music and guitar playing. In Season 9 Dylan reveals he is studying nursing, saying: "I used to heal people with my music now I'm just doing it with drugs". Dylan is warm, a tad dim but sweet and has always been kind and loving towards Haley, even though she doesn't always treat him well. Personality Most of the family see Dylan as not very bright, and for this reason Claire in particular doesn't consider him good enough for her daughter Haley. Claire's attitude softens somewhat in Season 7, when Haley starts dating him seriously again. However, she never fully accepts him as a good enough partner for Haley. Dylan is always kind to everyone and throughout the show is never shown doing or saying anything malicious to anyone else. His intelligence, or lack thereof, gets him into awkward and weird situations more than once, but he is never cruel or mean on purpose. He is very similar to Haley's father Phil Dunphy. Both of them are childish and can never grow up. Summary of Dylan In the beginning of the show neither Claire nor Phil are very fond of Dylan. When to everyone's surprise Dylan makes an insightful speech that clears up a fight between Gloria and DeDe. This leads Claire and Phil to briefly reconsider their opinion of him, until he sings a song he wrote, "In the Moonlight (Do Me)", with its awkwardly inappropriate chorus about wanting to have sex with Haley. Claire never really changes her negative attitude towards Dylan, while Phil later becomes quite fond of him, perhaps seeing his own relationship with Claire in Haley and Dylan's relationship. Despite the song's vulgarity, most of the family members afterwards were seen singing the song. When Dylan and Haley got in a fight, he plays the song from his phone in front of her house in a reference to the film Say Anything, and she makes up with him. His band consists of 4 members including him, two other guitarists, and a drummer, all of which (except for the drummer) can be seen playing in the episode "Travels with Scout". Cameron, Haley's uncle, was a drummer in his band for one gig. In "Dude Ranch," Dylan proposes to Haley, but is interrupted by Claire. Later, he gets a job as a ranch hand, and he and Haley break up for a while. In the episode "Virgin Territory," Alex Dunphy accidentally reveals to Phil that Dylan and Haley have had sex, yet this was kept a secret from Phil by Claire, Haley and Alex. In the episode "Disneyland," Haley sees Dylan after Claire points him out, and Dylan is initially embarrassed to see Haley, but later on near the end of the episode they're seen to be back together again, much to Claire's dismay and much to Phil's delight. It was also revealed that he got a job at Disneyland as a Dapper Dan, but was fired. He and Ethan argue about who has Haley. When Haley is concerned because she might not get into college in Season 4, she decides to live with him in a shared apartment. This makes Phil and Claire mad and they try to persuade her by telling bad things that will happen later if she continues her decision and she becomes confused. But later on, this decision changes when it is revealed that Haley was accepted into college, and that Luke has been hiding the acceptance letter because he doesn't want Haley to leave. Dylan, being a good boyfriend, asks Haley to her school prom that night and asks her to not forget him even while they're apart. They start dating again in the episode Torn Between Two Lovers, after sleeping together while Haley was still dating Arvin Fennerman. In Did the Chicken Cross the Road? he and Haley learn that they will become parents, something they shared with the family in Stuck in a Moment. In the next episode it is revealed Haley is pregnant with twins, causing them to cancel moving out and remain living with Phil and Claire. Apart from appearing frequently during the series, he is labeled as a guest appearance in each episode he is in. Season Summaries Season 1=Dylan first appears as Haley's boyfriend in Pilot. Claire and Phil do not like him as well as the rest of the family. However, this change when Phil warms up to him . He also appears briefly in Come Fly with Me. In The Incident he performs a song for Haley which displeases to the parents, although they sing it later. In Great Expectations, he refuses to go to a party in order to stay at Jay's. In Fizbo, he is nearly seduced by a zoologist. He and Haley break-up in Fifteen Percent but reunite later in My Funky Valentine. He also makes Cameron replace his drummer in Travels with Scout and finds himself trapped in Phil's place in Airport 2010. |-| Season 2=Dylan makes an appearance in Chirp. In Mother Tucker, Phil tries to sympathize with him after his second break-up with Haley. In Bixby's Back and Boys' Night he also have his scenes. |-| Season 3=He joins the family in Wyoming vacations in Dude Ranch but Claire prevents him from propose to Haley. Haley later finds him in Disneyland working here. He also appears in Baby on Board. |-| Season 4=He wants to live at the Dunphy's in Bringing Up Baby. He later helps Phil and Luke with their personal issues in Fulgencio. He watches Lilly and Joe with Haley in A Slight at the Opera and recovers from a hangover in Heart Broken. |-| Season 5=Dylan helps Cameron with Larry's fictional funeral in Larry's Wife. He also helps Haley to cheer-up Alex in The Big Game and Luke with his tasks in The Old Man & the Tree. |-| Season 6=Dylan makes a quick camero appearance in Connection Lost in which he learns that Haley maybe married Andy, though he does not know who could be her husband, or who is Andy is. |-| Season 7=The Dunphys minus Alex, meet Dylan at the mall in Summer Lovin. In this episode, he tells Andy that Haley and him got back together multiple times. They almost convince Phil to let Dylan live with them in The Closet Case and make a quick appearance in She Crazy. In The More You Ignore Me, they break up for the third time. |-| Season 8=Dylan makes a quick appearance in Alone Time in which he shows-up in the Dunphy's with his new wife and step-children, making Haley sad. |-| Season 9=In The Escape, he, along, with Rainer and Andy, visits Haley at the hospital where Arvin supports her. Dylan tells her to move on since he is now married. |-| Season 10=In this season, we learn that Dylan lied and is actually divorced. Though Arvin is Haley's boyfriend at this time, she and Dylan kiss in I Love a Parade and then have sex in Kiss and Tell. Haley chooses Dylan over Arvin in Torn Between Two Lovers and learn that she is pregnant in Did the Chicken Cross the Road?. In Stuck in a Moment, the whole family, minus Alex and Luke, who learn it in the previous episode, discovers the news. In A Moving Day, Dylan and Haley move in with the Dunphys and they learn that they expect twins, while in Blasts from the Past, Dylan introduces them to his mom. In SuperShowerBabyBowl, Claire finally warms up to him, after he believed that he will never be accepted by the clan. In Red Alert, we learn that he and Haley attend prenatal classes. In Stand By Your Man, he participates at a boy's night with Luke, Phil and Bill. Haley proposes to him in Can't Elope and they marry. |-| Trivia *He likes western films, such as "The Gunfighter" ("Great Expectations"). *He likes Anne Hathaway's films ("Moon Landing"). *He is allergic to mayonnaise ("Fizbo"). *The only known members of the family who dislike Dylan are Claire and Manny. *His last name is revealed to be Marshall in "Connection Lost". *Dylan is not an only child. In "She Crazy", he mentiones that he was reading a book that belonged to his nephew, which means he has a sister or a brother. * Dylan is the only character to appear in every season of the show though he is a non-family member. And he is also the only one of Haley's boyfriends who interacts with all of the main characters. *His middle name is given in "Can't Elope." *He is similar to Phil Dunphy. Both of them are childish and they can never grow up. Quotes — From "Mother Tucker" — From "Baby on Board" — From "Disneyland" Appearances Gallery Dylan.jpg DylanHaley.jpg DylanandHaley.jpg Dylan and Haley.jpg HaleyUltrasoundTwins.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Uncles Category:Haley's Boyfriends Category:Fathers